Another world
by omega2199
Summary: Paul had been through quite a few strange things since dating Sally Jackson. But this one, this one took the cake. It gave him a whole new look on life, and often made him feel as if he'd stepped into a whole new world. This is Paul's POV All throughout the battle of Olympus, including before, during, and after. 5 shot (maybe 4 shot) and rated T for fighting scenes and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, 3rd fic! This takes place during the last Olympian, and will probably be a four-shot, maybe a five-shot. I think I might start doing a few Paul stories, but maybe not. Let me know what you think please! (First chapter is short, I apologise)**

**Paul POV**

Paul had been through quite a few strange things since dating Sally Jackson.

He saw Pegasus hooves dented into his car, he woke up to a wall of fur that was apparently a very large dog, heck, he even woke up one morning to see Percy jumping out the window of their 7 story apartment building. (That had almost given him a heart attack, luckily Sally very quickly explained that there _was_ indeed the very same Pegasus that had left the dents in his car, flying below.)

But this one, this one took the cake. It gave him a whole new look on life, and often made him feel as if he'd stepped into a whole new world. And a scary world at that.

* * *

He was walking home from Central park with Sally, when all of a sudden, Sally gasped. He whipped around (Being the stepfather to a demigod made you learn to always expect the worst, as he had quickly learned) to see her staring up at the sky. Following her gaze, he gasped as well.

There were bright blue lights darting through the sky, seemingly heading towards the Empire State building.

In the middle of the day.

He groaned as Sally grabbed his arm, running to where they parked his Prius, a block away. This practically _screamed_ Percy. As they reached his Prius, he pulled out his keys and tossed them to her, knowing she was in protective mother mode now, and that _nothing _would stop her now.

As he got in the passenger's seat, the car gunned forward, causing him to grab onto the seat as he rushed to close the door.

"Sally?" He asked hesitantly as she screeched around a corner, just missing several pedestrians.

"Yes Paul?" She said tightly as she ran through a yellow light, her eyes not once leaving the road, her hands gripped the steering wheel as if her life depended on it.

"Do you think you might want to slow down just a little bit? We aren't going to be much help to Percy if we're pulled over by the NYPD." I said in a gentle voice, as I watched the speedometer inch past 95mph. _In down town New York._

"Pau-" She never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment her eyes widened, and she took a sharp left, stopping the car by the curb.

"Sally, wha-" And I never got to finish my sentence either, I was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up, the first thing noticed was Sally. She was shaking him roughly, apparently trying to wake him up.

"What is it Sally?" He said groggily, noticing a couple of things as he said it.

One, This was _not_ his and Sally bedroom, Two, neither was this where Sally had parked the car earlier, in her dash to get to the Empire State building, and Three, the car was surrounded by people.

Now at first, these people looked completely normal, business men and women the likes of what you'd see every day. But when you looked a bit closer (Which in itself was difficult) you could see certain irregularities about them. In fact, Paul could swear he had just seen that woman pick up a crossbow, and did that man have _fangs_?

Sally seemed to notice he was awake, and she stopped shaking him, instead starting to open her door, prompting Paul to reach for his own door handle.

Once out of the Car, Sally's Eyes seemed to immediately zero in on the base of the empire state building, but no matter how hard he tried, Paul couldn't seem to follow her gaze.

Sally yanked on his hand, pulling him over so he could hear her, "Percy's in there, he's in danger"

The moment he heard her say those 6 little words his blood froze. For what seemed like years but was probably only a split second images lashed through his eyes. Running, but not being fast enough, watching the life drain out of his step son (who he had come to think of as his real son) 's eyes, holding a crying Sally at a funeral. And then it was over, and they were running, running towards where he knew the Empire state building was, yet he seemed unable to focus on anything but the woman holding his hand.

And then he heard a voice pierce the sounds of muffled grunts and sighs. A man's voice, roaring one word. "ATTACK!"

And with that word 5th avenue exploded into absolute chaos.

**LINE BREAK**

As they ran he glimpsed things that made him shudder.

There were children fighting against what looked like adults (Sally had explained the mist to him long ago, and he could only assume they were enemies.) but couldn't possibly be.

Legions of shimmering warriors started to rise from the ground, attacking the monsters. And if he focused carefully on them, he could see them flickering, sometimes looking like huge thugs, other times looking like zombies and skeletons.

With a flash of light a whole _battalion _of monster's turned into a field of wheat and with another, a squad of women who looked strongly like secretaries turned into flowers.

But they ran through it all. Sally guiding him when to duck, side step, and jump over _way_ too sharp weapons.

Then, without warning, Sally stopped beside a police car, near the barrier, and looked at him helplessly.

" I can't get through." She said before glancing over at her son, helplessness turning into anger. "I can't get through to him Paul!"

She looked back at him, with desperation in her eyes, and he said the single most crazy thing that he'd said yet.

"Then I geuss we'll have to fight." He said briskly before turning around and reaching down to a fallen boy, who looked about 14, before closing the boys eyes and taking his sword. "Sorry." He whispered as he gripped the sword in his hands.

When he turned back to Sally, she had a grateful smile on her face. "Dear God's I love you." She said before she spun around on her heel, pausing briefly as she smashed open the window, unlocked the door of the police car, and started rooting around for something. What she was looking for, he didn't know, but he trusted it to be something helpful.

So he spun himself around, and engaged a women with scales for skin in a sword fight, slashing and blocking, before he disarmed her, all of this taking about a minute.

"Paul?" He heard from somewhere beyond the border. It was Percy. He grinned, and took a guess on where to look based on the voice before replying.

"I hope that was a monster I just killed. I was a Shakespearian actor in college! Picked up a little swordplay!"

Paul then ducked down to narrowly avoid a oncoming spear before hearing something that chilled him to the bone.

"Mom!" It was Percy, and the tone of voice he used implied danger. Whirling around, he turned just in time to see Sally pump the crank of a shot gun before firing at some kind of giant, blowing it backwards about twenty feet right onto Nico's sword.

Huh. Paul thought with a start, before coming back to his senses. Who would have thought that Nico was a demigod too?

**I hope you like it, I had to re-read this part of the book to make sure I got it all right.**

** PLEASE R&R!**

**Pretty pretty please...**


	3. The battle

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I'm working through a pile of schist in my life right now... Also, I recently (2 minutes ago) Discovered this little thing that shows that 347 people have read this fic. 347! And I have 4 reviews... 4 lonely, lonely reviews. For those that are curious, I'm working on (beginning) the next chapters for my other fics, but they won't be up for a while. This one will be updated weekly though.**

**Paul POV**

"Hey Paul." Nico said as he wiped the dust of what Sally had earlier told him was a giant from his sword.

Paul almost couldn't believe it, the depressed little kid who had appeared at their house twice (Once for cake via the fire escape, then again for Percy to get blessed) Was a demigod too! He never really thought about it; just assumed the pale scrawny boy was no fighter, let alone a soldier in a war!

But Nico was looking totally at home as he jumped behind Paul to slash at what looked like a giant dog that was sneaking up behind him.

And now Paul was fighting as well.

* * *

It was madness; 33rd street was a mess of flailing limbs, sirens, and yelling. He had been fighting back to back with Nico for a while, before the battle whirled them off into separate directions. Now, he was slashing his way through a battalion of what to him, looked like impeccably dressed business women but the girl fighting beside him had assured him that they were actually a type of minster called Scythian dracaena.

The girl he was currently fighting alongside appeared to be one of the leaders of her group, she had long brown hair braided down her back and forest green eyes. She looked about 15, maybe 16. Her face was covered in blood and sweat and her armour looked like it had seen better times. But still, she fought.

He had to admire her for that.

In between parries and thrusts, he learned that her name was Katie Gardner, and that she was head counsellor of the Demeter cabin, a fact that she backed up soon after, when she dropped her sword and raised her hands to the sky as a giant vine shot out of the ground, flailing around and grabbing monsters and enemy demi-gods before launching them into the air.

"Whoa." He said in awe, as he watched a huge dog be thrown so high, he lost sight of it.

"Yeah," She gasped as she whirled around to stab an enemy demigod sneaking past the plant. "I won't be able to pull a stunt like that again, for a couple of hours at least."

"Why not?" He asked as parried a thrust and stepped to the side to dodge an enemy half-blood's sword.

"When demi gods use their powers," She paused to dodge an enemy's sword, which appeared to be on fire, "It drains them. The bigger the stunt, the more energy it takes." She explained as she grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back as he watched an arrow cut through the now empty space of where he had been standing moment ago.

"Oh. Thanks." He replied, as he ducked underneath what looked like a janitor swinging a mop at him, but then again, he couldn't really be sure of that, could he?

"Don't mention it," She said casually as she paused for a moment to catch her breath, before yelling; "Demeter cabin! Retreat!" As she was swept away into the battle.

It was, however, when a little boy who seemed to be about 12 years old became his fighting partner for the moment that he realized just how messed up this world he lived in truly was.

This child he was fighting beside, with his Blond hair matted with knots, and his blue eye gleaming with a mixture of hurt, hatred, betrayal, and disgust had bruised marring his cheekbones, and the CAMP HALF BLOOD tee shirt he was wearing was so ripped and torn Paul could barely read it.

"Hey," He said as he deflected a spear that would have hit him dead on, "How old are you?"

"11" Came the sullen reply as the child ducked under the legs of an enemy, turned around and stabbed her in the back. "Why?"

Now Paul was at loss for answers. He was 11? Not even in middle school and already he was forced to kill his enemies.

"Just wondering, hey, d-" Paul started, his question stopped in its tracks. The boy was gone. When Paul looked around for the tell-tale dirty blonde hair, he found nothing, until...

"Oh no." Was all Paul could say before he threw up, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. "No, no no no!" Because beside him now, clear as day, was the corpse of the blonde-headed boy.

He had been stabbed through the chest by a throwing knife, and the look on his face was one much too serious and scary for a child his age. Paul closed the boy's eyes, before wiping away his tears and turning towards the battle with even more determination in his heart than before.

**Here you go! Hopefully you liked it! If not, give me some constructive criticism Surely my 347 viewers/readers can afford to make my 4 lonely reviews less lonely? Make my day! Review! **


End file.
